Eyes of the Bluest Skies
by mehrunnisa
Summary: Flashbacks and swing sets and crushes, oh my! Blaine's niece is staying with him for the extended weekend—the perfect excuse for a three-day playdate with Kurt. As if he needed an excuse.


**Title:** Eyes of the Bluest Skies

**Summary:** Swing sets and flashbacks and crushes, oh my! Blaine's niece is staying with him for the extended weekend—the perfect excuse for a three-day playdate with Kurt. As if he needed an excuse.

**Warnings:** Kind of random. Childish. Playful. Impish. Happy-go-lucky. Fluffy. Generally pointless. I don't even know. Also, not a continuation to my other story, _Did It Hurt?_ Sorry!

**Rant:** I know in an interview, Darren mentioned himself portraying a 16 year old, but I'm still gonna go with the fact that Blaine is a year older than Kurt is. In my opinion, Darren just slipped up a bit, not realizing how closely his fans would listen to his words and not realizing how important Blaine's age would be to us. Sixteen, seventeen—it's all the same thing ;).

**Author's Note:** My birthday=the day the Super Bowl Episode comes out in the US. Happiness runs, happiness runs. Oh, about the fic: I don't even know. I read smutty fanfiction, it inspires me to write, and this is what comes out. I don't even know. Enjoy, I think.

* * *

_Friday, after classes_

Kurt literally double-taked like a cartoon character as a tiny pair of Uggs, a petite Juicy Couture zip-up, and a ponytail whirled past his knees. But what he saw was very much real: it was a little girl—a stylish little girl. Four years old, female, and fashionable? _We're not in Dalton anymore_, Kurt pondered in confusion.

And then his heart promptly melted as he watched the little girl in question gallop into the arms of none other than Blaine, who was kneeling on the ground, welcoming her with a grin.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted him as if the fact that a little child being cradled in his lap was an ordinary occurrence. Two sets of big hazel eyes gazed up at Kurt as he approached.

"Aw, _Blaine_, your paternal instincts are showing," he cooed with a hand over his heart, crouching down to eye-level. "Who's this?"

The girl suddenly got shy, sinking further back into Blaine's lap and turning her face into his shoulder. Blaine chuckled. "This is Ruby, my niece. I'm babysitting her over the long weekend for my sister. Ruby, say hi to Kurt. He's gonna hang with us this weekend."

Kurt couldn't stop himself from grinning, and Blaine began to look flustered and babbled a bit, "I—well, if you want to, Kurt. I don't know if you have plans, or anything—"

"Nope. I'm totally free," Kurt quickly reassured him. Not many students were still at Dalton, only a very few stayed for the three-day weekend. Kurt had originally been planning to go home. In fact, just then he might have had to cancel his extreme Rockband session with Finn (that boy had somewhat relied on hanging with Kurt, after he broke up with Rachel he didn't really know what to do with himself) and any other plans he had with Quinn and Mercedes in order to stay at Dalton. But some things are priorities. And Blaine is the highest priority, right under breathing and right above the _Next to Normal_ soundtrack. Couldn't be helped.

Blaine smiled back at him pleasantly, and Ruby slowly turned to face Kurt, chewing on the nail of her thumb. She looked somewhat like a younger Blaine, except her skin was darker. Said a lot about what Blaine's sister and husband looked like.

"I like your hoodie. It's very cute," Kurt commented sweetly, and Ruby grinned against her fist, revealing two gaps where teeth should have been.

"I like your boots," she replied, eyeing the bright blue and white polka-dot rain boots the teen was sporting. (Vacation weekends at Dalton meant no dress code, and Kurt was sure to take full advantage of that.)

"Look at you two. Hitting it off already. How precious," Blaine jabbered as Ruby curled into him again, still biting her nail and smiling at Kurt shyly.

"How old are you?" the younger boy persisted to fuss, eyes vivid as he engaged in discussion with Ruby—talk about paternal instincts, Blaine thought. Ruby twisted her hair with her fingers.

"Four."

"Four? Four was a swell year. I spent a good six months completely convinced that I was Blossom from _The Powerpuff Girls_," he reminisced, and Blaine let out a bark of laughter. Ruby looked to the ceiling, mouth falling open as if racking her brain, then looked back at Kurt, confused.

"Blossom?"

"_The Powerpuff Girls_? Saving the world before bedtime?" Kurt tried, but Ruby just let out a giggle, shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head. Blaine smirked.

"_Powerpuff_ was before her time, unfortunately. She's growing up with _The Wonder Pets_. And _Hannah Montana_," Blaine explained regrettably, and Kurt tsked.

"Oh, girl, we have quite a weekend ahead of us. An illegal streaming of classic cartoons is in order tonight," he declared brightly, and somewhat evilly, as he clasped his hands together. Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement as Blaine shook his head, teasing. A long night was in store. Blaine didn't know whether to be excited or alarmed. (He often felt both emotions while around Kurt. In the best way possible.)

And Kurt continued to ask Ruby more questions, gently prying her out of her timid state and revealing the chatterbox Blaine knew so well. But before he began to do just that, the younger teen sat down close beside Blaine in order to more efficiently converse with the four-year-old. Kurt's thigh was pressed against his friend's as he leaned against him and spoke adorably and dynamically toward Ruby, resting his hand on Blaine's arm to include him in the conversation every once in a while, turning to him with sparkling eyes and smiles.

It was going to be a good weekend.

_Saturday, noon(ish)_

Blaine realized that (basically) having a kid automatically equaled getting some. If by 'getting some', he meant 'not really getting anything but being able to spend a lot of time with the boy he's in love with', then Blaine realized that his logic was totally true.

For example, exhibit A: Friday night (before their much-anticipated cartoon marathon), Kurt had gone out with them to dinner at Dimartino's Ristorante. Blaine discovered that 1) Ruby had begun to take a liking to Kurt, who was making sure to be extra bubbly around her, 2) Ruby was absolutely adorable, and Kurt was absolutely adorable in a whole other way, and 3) when those two adorable were combined it was like a perfect piece of warm and fuzzy art that Blaine just wanted to stare at all day long.

Then, Exhibit B: later that Friday night (after the three-hour-long cartoon marathon, god help them), Ruby demanded a song from Blaine before she went to sleep. Naturally, Kurt had to help out. Blaine busted out his guitar; he and the younger Warbler serenaded her (Sweet Child of Mine, the Sheryl Crow version) as she curled up in her pajamas on Blaine's bed. Nothing beat harmonizing with Kurt.

And finally Exhibit C being where Ruby approached her uncle, holding out a brush and a little yellow hair tie toward him.

"Can you do my hair, Uncle Blaine?" she pleaded, and without even taking the hair tie from her, Blaine slipped out his phone from his pocket.

"Kurt's better with that than I am," he decided, and Ruby's eyes widened, obviously eager to see her new friend again. Blaine quickly typed a quick '_hair emergency with Ruby, can you come over?_' to his friend, and not five minutes later the boy in flesh himself came strolling in, placing his books down on the dresser by the door.

"Honey, I'm home," he called teasingly, and Blaine liked the ring to it but instead of saying so he just greeted his friend with a grin. Ruby held up the hair tie and the brush to Kurt, who expertly took them into his hands.

"You're lucky Uncle Blaine has a friend who had sixteen Malibu Barbie dolls and ran a recess hair salon in elementary school," Kurt remarked smugly, and Blaine chuckled, the image of Kurt charging young girls to get their hair done at the playground was all too amusing. And believable. Ruby gazed at the teen before her in complete awe and admiration. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Um, I don't know, a ponytail, please?" she asked, and Kurt smirked at her politeness. _It must run in the family,_ he thought with affection as he shook his head. He ended up twirling his fingers professionally through her long hair, beginning to create a sophisticated French braid. Blaine looked on, terribly entertained as he admired how Kurt deftly twisted and braided.

"Why were you carrying your books around?" he wondered from in front of the hairstylist as he gave Ruby a heartening thumbs-up. Kurt took a second to look down at Blaine from where he was kneeling, giving him an exasperated eye roll.

"I had to argue my grade with Mr. Barons," he practically grimaced the name, "He gave me a B on an essay, which is a Queen Latifah-sized load of crap becau—"

"Hey!" Blaine leapt to cover Ruby's ears, giving Kurt a simultaneously playful and warning smirk. "Language!"

Kurt smiled guiltily, ultimately deciding that nothing was sweeter than Blaine being protective of his little niece, or Blaine smirking playfully, or Blaine, period.

"Sorry. Well, he gave me a B on the best essay I had ever written—trust me, I read it over nine times just for my own sheer enjoyment—so I went to negotiate a higher grade for myself, and that he-bitch just w—mmph," because Blaine suddenly sprung up and his hand was suddenly pressed against Kurt's mouth.

"Mmrry," Kurt apologized quickly from beneath the hand, sending Blaine a remorseful glance. Ruby giggled uncontrollably at the sound of a cuss word, and Blaine shook his head; however, the playful smirk was still present.

"It's _her_ you should be apologizing to," he scolded. Kurt chuckled from behind Blaine's hand.

"Mmrry, Rmmy," Kurt apologized again as Ruby giggled wildly. Blaine removed his hand, shaking his head dryly.

"Don't. Be. A potty-mouth. In front. Of. The four-year-old," he emphasized his words by tapping his finger against Kurt's silenced lips. The other rolled his eyes, but Blaine saw a blush creep up along his cheeks and ears.

"Oh, come _on_, Uncle Blaine," Ruby laughed, clapping her hands together as Kurt finally tied the hair tie at the end of her braid, "My mom says the 's' word _all_ the time!"

Blaine shook his head in disapproval as Kurt patted on him shoulder.

"It's okay, Blaine. Five stars for the fatherly attempt," he said with a laugh, and they both watched Ruby as she touched her braid lightly, and then ran to the mirror to see how it looked.

"That's pretty impressive, you know," Blaine remarked on Kurt's hairdressing abilities, bumping Kurt's arm with his elbow. The younger boy smiled.

"I know."

"I was gonna take Ruby to the movies, if you want to come…"

"You spoil that girl. But yeah, I want to come."

* * *

_Sunday, morning_

Kurt realized that the fact that Blaine basically had a kid automatically equaled spending even more time than normal with the boy he was in love with. As much as Kurt loved Ruby for the delightful four-year-old girl she was, she also provided the perfect justification for him to hang around Blaine constantly. After all, Blaine was just seventeen—taking on a four-year-old by himself would have been awfully difficult, so of _course_ Kurt had to be there to help. It was fantastic.

Sunday was an abnormally warm day; the trio only needed light jackets as they made their way to the small playground. Ruby was running ahead, kicking her soccer ball toward the sandbox, as Kurt and Blaine stayed behind, strolling closely along. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the snow on the ground was continuing to melt—it felt like the beginning of an Indian summer.

There were a few other people at the park—a grandmother and her grandkids, a man walking his dog in the distance, a father and his two daughters—but Kurt and Blaine linked their arms together regardless, sitting down on the bench. They had offered to help Ruby build her sandcastle, but she quickly declined with a proud, "I can do this myself!"

"She's such a badass," Blaine fondly said (out of earshot of his niece), and Kurt nodded his agreement, toying with the older boy's red rubber 'WARBLERS' bracelet that hung on his wrist.

"I feel like I'm ten again, being here. That slide looks so inviting right now," the younger mused aloud, returning the sidelong glance he was receiving from Blaine. The morning sun reflected in older boy's eyes and off his face, giving him a childish shine as he grinned that wry grin of his.

"Race you to the swings."

Kurt won.

* * *

_Sunday, later in the afternoon_

Kurt sat at his laptop, only half-bullshitting his French essay. In his defense, it was hard to concentrate; Blaine and Ruby had intruded his bedroom and were playing on his bed, giggling and wrestling and making sound effects and stuffed-animal voices. Kurt figured his essay was a lot less important than hearing all the cuteness taking place behind his back. He didn't have the heart to tell them to shut up, anyway. But his essay _was_ due Tuesday…

Suddenly, as if abiding by Kurt's thoughts, the two were silent behind him. Kurt stopped typing, suspicious. He heard hushed murmuring, coming from the giddy four-year-old.

"What?" Blaine's voice, full of laughter. Ruby was whispering a secret. Kurt didn't turn around, attempting to eavesdrop while pretending to do his homework. Ruby let out a dizzy giggle, then a hysterical _"come here, come here,"_ and more whispering was heard. A gasp of melodramatic surprise was elicited from Blaine and Kurt tried not to laugh.

"I'm telling him!" Blaine teased, in a not-really whisper, and Kurt quirked an eyebrow while Ruby shrieked in laughter and protest.

"NO! No! No-o-o-o!" she screamed, and Blaine laughed even harder.

"Oh, no, I'm telling him! Kur—mmph," the curly-haired teen was interrupted, as Kurt turned around to face them, by both of Ruby's hands covering his mouth. Ruby looked back at Kurt with a guilty expression strewn across her wide-eyed face, her small hands firmly clamped over Blaine's mouth.

"Tell who what, might I ask?" Kurt wondered, eyebrows raised, his arms folded across his chest as he scrutinized Blaine and Ruby with mock condescension. Twin toothy (and toothless, on Ruby's part) smiles were flashed towards him.

"Apparently I'm not allowed to say, right Ruby?" the teen answered coyly, winking at Kurt and melting his brain as Ruby fiercely shook her head, getting shy and burying her face into her blue teddy bear.

"Whatever, you two," Kurt started, closing his laptop, "_I'm_ going to get some coffee, so you can tell all the secrets you'd like while I'm gone." Kurt left with a smirk as Ruby began to giggle, which made Blaine giggle, too, and Kurt doubted he'd ever get used to the way that sound made his heart bounce. As he shut the door behind him, exiting his room, he heard Ruby immediately howl with laughter, and he decided to stick around outside the door for a few minutes. He heard Blaine chuckling along with his niece, and he heard the creaking of his mattress as Ruby jumped up and down.

"You _can't_ tell him when he gets back! It's a _secret_, Uncle Blaine!" she whined.

"Alright, alright! I won't say anything," Blaine conceded, and Kurt heard Ruby 'humph' in dissatisfaction.

"No, Uncle Blaine, you're _lying_, you're just gonna tell him while I'm sleeping or something," Kurt could just imagine her, plopping down on the bed and attempting to turn her ever-present grin into a pout.

"I won't tell him, I promise. Here, I know," the teen started, more creaking of the mattress indicated that he was turning to face Ruby, "I'll tell you a secret of mine. That way we both have to keep each other's secret, so it's fair."

"What's your secret!" Ruby forgot everything and exclaimed, as intrigued as Kurt was. He heard Blaine take a deep breath, let out a little laugh, then take a deep breath again.

"I…," he started.

_Yeah…?_ thought Kurt.

"Yeah…?" said Ruby. Blaine paused again; damn him for being so theatrical, as Kurt nearly pressed his ear against the door.

"_You_ have some competition, girly, because I have a crush on Kurt, too," he whispered lowly, but Kurt heard it. Oh, how very juvenile. He smiled, and for a moment, his brain sort of short-circuited. Superb.

Ruby gasped. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What would you do if I told him?" Ruby taunted in a singsong voice, giggling.

"He…probably knows already," A chuckle, slightly sheepish. "But, regardless, you _cannot_ mention this to him, Rub, because we just entered a circle of trust…"

But Kurt didn't hear the rest; he might have then gone on a victory lap to the Dalton café, he might have been skipping the whole way and belting the lyrics to "I Feel Pretty". He might have concerned his fellow students. Reciprocated feelings were definitely the best kind, Kurt decided.

* * *

_Sunday, night_

The four-year-old, clad in purple footie pajamas, toddled through the main hall of Dalton, looking all at once mischievous, confused, and extremely out of place. Kurt was lucky he had run into her when he did; with that devious look on her face, who knows where she could have ended up.

"Ruby? Where's Uncle Blaine?" Kurt wondered, halting the little girl. Her eyes lit up with relief upon seeing Kurt.

"He fell asleep while we were playing!" she exclaimed outrageously, and then quickly added, "Don't tell him I snuck out!"

Kurt chuckled to himself, and took her hand. "I won't. Now, come on. It's past your bedtime."

_Sunday, night, about fifteen minutes later_

Ruby was tucked into Blaine's bed peacefully and was fast asleep in no more than fifteen minutes. Thank _God_. Kurt really didn't want to have to make up some sort of bedtime story. He'd undoubtedly take a silly spin on the plot of _The Wizard of Oz_, and then there would be absolutely no stopping him.

Blaine was still conked out across the floor, and he would have looked perfectly comfortable if he hadn't been smushed against some of the toy blocks he and Ruby must have been playing with. Kurt sat down beside him, gently placing his hand on the other's back. He was almost reluctant to rouse him; Blaine had been running around a lot lately, tending to Ruby's every whim with every ounce of his seemingly eternal energy. He wouldn't have body-slammed a bunch of building blocks unless he truly needed his sleep.

"Blaine? _Bla-aine_," Kurt whispered, smoothing his hand back and forth along Blaine's back lightly. The curly-haired head—which was noticeably lacking its normal amount of hair gel, and was therefore even more curly—twitched a bit, and then suddenly popped up. With a groan, the older boy rolled over, offering Kurt a sleepy grin.

"G'morning," he said, grunting as he stretched his arms up over his head, and—oh. Kurt quickly looked away.

"It's nine o'clock. PM," Kurt replied wryly with an amused chuckle, and Blaine's charming smile was suddenly interrupted with an expression of alarm as he sat up straight.

"Where's Ruby?" he panicked, and Kurt eased him down with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's right over there," he nodded over to where Ruby was curled up on the far side of Blaine's bed, and then cheerfully added, "Popped her some Nyquil and she was out like a light."

Big, dark eyes flashed back at him with an expression that could only be described as horror, which sort of concerned Kurt. Come on, would he really do something like—

—well, he wouldn't do it to Blaine's niece. That would be just a little too Rachel Berry.

"I'm joking, Blaine. I gave her a snack and she fell asleep on her own. Promise," Kurt muttered, examining his nails. Blaine elbowed him humorously, heaved himself up, and then offered his hand to Kurt to yank him to his feet as well. The older teen silently 'aww'ed at his slumbering niece, then, still gripping Kurt's hand, drew him closer.

"We make brilliant babysitters," he quietly observed with approval, and Kurt snorted.

"If I recall correctly, _you_ fell asleep on the job," he teased, and Blaine gave him a face as he clambered smoothly onto the bed to settle beside Ruby. He looked terribly sleepy as he tugged Kurt over, bringing the younger boy in close against his side and looping his arm beneath Kurt's back.

It was nice, until Kurt realized that they were actually cuddling on the bed, and his brain would have started to hyperventilate and seize and make him talk nineteen to the dozen about Judy Garland knows what if it weren't for Blaine's hand, soothingly stroking up and down his arm, as if subconsciously. Now he was spellbound.

"You can go to sleep too, if you want," Kurt whispered sympathetically, moving in closer as to not awaken the four-year-old beside them. Blaine, despite himself, failed to stifle a yawn.

"I'm good," he tilted his head toward Kurt's reassuringly, and then sweetly, "Thanks for helping me out with Ruby this weekend."

He planted an appreciative, innocent kiss on Kurt's temple, and Kurt felt his face flush and he could see Blaine grinning from beside him. Damn him.

"It was my pleasure," he whispered back in a way that sounded a lot more sensible than what was actually going on internally, "She's like the little sister I've always wanted."

They were silent; the drowsy rise and fall of Blaine's chest nearly lulled Kurt into slumber, and the only way he could tell the older teen was still awake was because his fingers were drumming against his waist. From the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Blaine looking over at him.

"What."

Another kiss. On the cheek. A little wet, but still quick and chaste. The older teen leaned his forehead against the side of Kurt's face, grinning impishly, and Kurt wondered where this boy got his poise from because right now he felt like a lightheaded, inexperienced wreck. Blaine began petting his arm again, and gave him another kiss.

Kurt turned to face him now, their noses bumped, and the younger boy's face was absolutely burning.

"Blaine," Kurt started—and was cut off by a harmless kiss, pressed quickly to his lips. Warm and kind of wet, and Kurt only half-wished that Ruby was back at her house and not staying in the same room as them.

"Mmhmm?" Another kiss on the lips. Kurt really liked when he did that. Really, really. A little too much—he took a deep breath.

"Ruby will be awfully jealous if she wakes up," he warned, smirking, and Blaine understood.

"I guess I'll have to bite my tongue until she leaves tomorrow, then," he said with a sigh, still grinning. His eyelids appeared to be heavier as he shifted slightly beside Kurt, getting more comfortable. Their aching lips were barely centimeters apart; by not closing the distance the two were absolutely defying the laws of gravity.

"I'm gonna miss her," Kurt realized sadly, distracting himself. Blaine nudged him with his shoulder, using the last bit of energy he had.

"We can visit her as often as you want, she lives twenty minutes away from here," he yawned, shifting again and closing his eyes. "She'd love that."

Kurt hummed in agreement, lowering himself to rest his head in the crook of Blaine's neck as he felt the older boy gradually drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Monday, way too early to be awake for a non-school day (morning)_

Blaine's sister, Mrs. Anderson-Hughes "Call me Maddie", was easily one of the coolest women Kurt has ever met. She was short—shorter than Blaine was, even—but had the confidence and dominant air of a seven-foot tall queen, and wore four-inch heels. Her hair was curly and clipped back elegantly and, being a hospital administrator, she wore a trim woman's suit—obviously, she was a woman of great power.

She also picked on Blaine, which might have been the most entertaining thing Kurt has ever witnessed.

"You must be Kurt Hummel," she said with a grin, including his last name and all, and she stretched her hand out toward him, "Blaine doesn't shut up about you."

Blaine went red, and Kurt beamed. "Okay, Maddie—"

"Like, seriously. Every time I call to check up on him, it's like 'Kurt _this_,' and 'Kurt _that_,' and 'oh my God, Kurt and I went _here_ yesterday', and—"

"O_kay_, Maddie!" Blaine all but whined as he bit back an unwanted smirk, rolling his eyes to the sky and crossing his arms over his chest, the utter image of immaturity that was all too endearing and so rare for the teen. Kurt couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face, until he had to give his final good-bye to Ruby.

After Blaine and Maddie hugged each other (although Blaine was still a little sour that he didn't have time to embarrass his sister in return) the two teens watched as the little girl left them, clambering into her mom's car with a cheerful wave goodbye. It was all slightly parallel to watching their own child leaving the house for good and entering the real world, or something equally as spectacular.

"Our little girl, growing up so fast," Kurt sighed, jokingly curling his arm around Blaine's waist as Ruby's car began to drive off. He almost hoped Maddie could see them like this; just the idea that being teased about Kurt made (the collected and confident) Blaine go red caused Kurt's whole body to heat up. The older teen smirked, forgetting his sourness, and leaned into the embrace.

"Let's have another," he joked, batting his eyelashes, and Kurt snorted.

"That might prove to be difficult," he replied smoothly as they turned to face each other.

"Well, we can try—can I kiss you now?"

"You don't have to a—mmph."

* * *

_The End_


End file.
